Impulso
by SteamDoll
Summary: Una ficcion basada en CthulhuTech, juego de rol.


**Impulso**

_Una ficción basada en CthulhuTech, juego de rol. Tau creado por Pokepollo. Rocket creada por mí_

Era un día normal. Cuando brillo la alerta en sus pads, cada piloto corrió a la zona de hangares y se ubico, con sus correspondientes escuadras, en la línea de abordaje de los mechas, esperando el detalle de la misión. Era sencillo. Cargar y disparar. Unidades Migou se habían desplegado por el frente y los flancos del NES Ashcroft y detenían su avance hacia la base militar de Minsk, su más reciente destino, mientras esperaban instrucciones de la comandancia de la nave. El enemigo rodeaba numerosamente el perímetro, y los radares mostraban puntos de congregación más amplios de lo común, además de lanzar lecturas extrañas al respecto de ciertas criaturas hostiles. En las consolas de mando se leía una sola frase al respecto, en brillantes letras rojas: _ítem no encontrado_. Tampoco esperaban que las condiciones fueran distintas en las estepas rusas, pero la falta de conocimiento de lo que había allá afuera no les alentaba nada. Ni siquiera un poco

Los capitanes Tau y Nu, jóvenes gemelos Nazzadi de primera generación y veteranos de las Guerras Arcanotecnicas, eran conocidos por su fiereza en combate, combinada con una estrategia de grupo infalible que funcionaba a la perfección, como una fina maquinaria de relojería. La 23º escuadra, llamada a sí misma _La Tormenta Perfecta_, que lideraban en conjunto, era usualmente empleada en misiones tanto de choque como de mayor complejidad. Pero esta tendría un matiz distinto. Los capitanes habían recibido modificaciones en su grupo de asalto y esta era la primera vez que probarían a los nuevos elementos. Nada fuera de lo común. Eran dos jovencitas tan adolecentes que costaba trabajo verlas en traje de vuelo y tomarlas en serio. Lia, callsing GoldenZion, una Amlati hermosa y muy segura de sí misma, pilotando un Tornado (Daki) llamado Grizzli, estupenda maquina más rápida que cualquiera de su clase. Cari, callsing Rocket, una Nazzadi esbelta como un junco, un poco menor que Lia, mirando su Storm (Vadoni), a quien llamaba Silver, con ojos acuosos e impacientes, mientras los técnicos terminaban de hacer unos últimos ajustes. Era hora de abordar. Todos saltaron a las cabinas de pilotaje y con un zumbido de los controles, se pusieron en movimiento. La loza de despegue estaba lista y dispuesta. A una orden de los capitanes, salieron raudos hacia la zona de amenaza, con instrucciones de guardar la primera línea de ataque. Era la hora de la verdad

-Tau en línea, todos a sus puestos. Escuadra 23 entra en campo de batalla

-Nu en línea. Avanzaremos a velocidad crucero en formación defensiva. Hasta ahora el enemigo mantiene posición. Ricco y Skipper a la retaguardia. Las nuevas, están en línea?

-GoldenZion en línea, capitanes. Lista para la acción

-Rocket en línea, capitanes. Esperamos instrucciones

-Bien. Quédense cerca de nosotros, no se separen. Nu, avanza con GoldenZion por el flanco izquierdo. Rocket, el flanco derecho es nuestro, entendido?

-Si, capitán Tau!

Salieron en formación. GoldenZion tomó por lo menos tres cuerpos de ventaja sobre el Blizzard (Zinabi) de Nu, bastante más grande y poderoso, pero de velocidad moderada. Skipper y Ricco, cerrando el avance, cubrían las espaldas de sus compañeros, mientras los dos Vadoni de Tau y Rocket se desenfilaban por uno de los costados del campo. La cadencia en movimientos de los mecha denotaba la facilidad con que los pilotos podían entrar en acción, incluso las nuevas, que no se quedaban atrás en el dominio de sus maquinas. Eran uno con sus vehículos y lo demostraban ahora, ansiosas por probarse a si mismas en batalla

Pero nada evito que desesperaran ante lo que tenían delante

Hay miles de cosas que podrían hacer temblar a un soldado del ejército NEG, miles de situaciones en las que se verían presas del terror más básico y primitivo tomando posesión de su espíritu guerrero, pero pocas que los hagan querer realmente retroceder. Esto, sin embargo, se acercaba bastante. Sus blancos se extendían por toda la llanura rodeada de pequeñas lomas, cubriendo una superficie desafortunadamente mayor a la estimada. Criaturas sin nombre, imposibles de describir, se arrastraban destrozando todo a su paso, aullando con las voces de todos los horrores de estos y los otros mundos, lanzando dentelladas al aire malsano que emanaba de sus extrañas complexiones. No había palabra para lo que veían. Pero el tiempo de reacción de la _Tormenta Perfecta_ fue más rápido de lo esperado. Medio segundo después de avistado el enemigo, dos explosiones de plasma resonaron a sus espaldas, quemando tantos objetivos como podían, justo por el centro de la formación. Skipper bajo sus cañones y comenzó a cargar los pods de cohetes para el siguiente disparo, mientras Ricco cambiaba de posición para quedar a una buena distancia de tiro. GoldenZion y Nu disparaban sus láser contra la marea de mechas Migou que no habían parado en sus racias. Caían a decenas desde el cielo color de fuego, como una lluvia de gotas afiladas sobre los monstruos furiosos. Y esto no hacia más que comenzar.

El capitán Tau dio un paso adelante y otro más, antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse contra uno de los gusanos gigantes que tenia sobre si, pero justo antes de realizar su movimiento, vio a Rocket pasar por su lado a una velocidad inusual, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se había lanzado por su cuenta en contra de algo monstruoso, con un hocico muy grande y lleno de colmillos, que se había alejado del grupo principal de amenaza. La aberración rugía y mordía en toda su atroz majestad, pero la chica no le dio espacio a que atacara. Lo que hizo a continuación fue algo sorpresivo y supero hasta a los más experimentados pilotos mecha, aquellos que habían visto pasar más batallas de las que recordaban. Y esto por cierto, esto era algo que ninguno iba a querer recordar. Con movimiento preciso, rápido y feroz, introdujo una de sus garras acidas a las fauces del monstruo, causando que este literalmente reventara, exponiendo todos sus interiores sobre las piedras del descampado. A términos prácticos, fue como si lo hubiera dado vueltas de adentro hacia afuera, dejando nada más que despojos vaporosos que llenaron el aire de una fetidez particularmente insoportable. Sin dejar pasar un solo segundo, el capitán Tau se lanzo contra el gusano de metros de altura, propinándole estocadas con sus propias garras en lo que parecía ser la espina dorsal. En dos o tres embestidas, la criatura estaba en el suelo, convulsionando horrendamente hasta quedar inerte. Justo antes de que se prepararan para el segundo ataque, Rocket oyó la voz apresurada de Tau, casi un grito forzado por el radio de combate

-Soldado, que está haciendo! Lo que hizo fue demasiado arriesgado, por no decir perturbador. Avance conmigo y no se aleje. Y por cierto, usted se encargara de limpiar su máquina, está claro?

-Si capitán. Lo siento, capitán…

Tomando un profundo respiro, Rocket recupero posición junto su superior. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y apenas podía sujetar los comandos centrales de su cabina. Sentía que sus manos no le pertenecían. Actuó impulsivamente y eso la dejo alterada, con un inexplicable terror dentro de si que sabía la haría perder el control en algún punto de su desempeño como piloto. Pero ahora no era momento de flaquear. Despejando su cabeza de estos pensamientos, regreso sobre sus pasos sin dar la espalda a las criaturas, que se retorcían y bramaban sobre ellos como una maldición del infierno. El fuego de cobertura de Ricco y Skipper continuaba sin cesar a la retaguardia, abriendo brechas a cada lado de la línea enemiga, sin dejar respiro aunque haciéndose cada vez más insignificante ante el avance inexorable de aquella maraña sin forma que los atacaba con furia aniquiladora. Pronto fue evidente que solo les quedaba una opción. La orden de retirada masiva llego desde el puente de mando del Ashcroft, tan fuerte y clara que no hubo piloto ni infantería que lo pusiera en duda. A la voz de los capitanes, la 23º escuadra replegó hacia la loza de abordaje, aplicando toda velocidad para hacer más rápida la evacuación del campo de batalla. Cuando todos estuvieron sobre la entrada de los hangares, sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies, una tensión y luego una sensación de vacío particularmente extraña. El Ashcroft, a pesar de ser tan grande como una ciudadela flotante, contaba con un sistema de propulsores revolucionario, gracias a los cuales era capaz de alcanzar velocidades pocas veces vista en naves de sus características. Pronto los indicadores de posición los situaban a una vasta distancia de la zona de combate. Había pasado lo peor.

Bajaron de las cabinas de pilotaje y se reunieron, como era costumbre, bajo las piernas de sus gigantes de acero. Los líderes de escuadra debían hacer sus informes de rigor, no sin antes comprobar los daños a los pilotos como también a las maquinas en general. Hecho esto y sin malas novedades, dieron la orden de dispersarse, cada uno a sus obligaciones. Las dos chicas nuevas pasearon la mirada de un lado a otro, aun un poco perdidas dentro de los enormes hangares del crucero de batalla más grande que habían visto en sus cortas vidas. Lia se despidió de Cari con un gesto rápido y emprendió camino por entre los pasillos de las facilidades militares a las que tenían acceso. Era su idea buscar algo entretenido que hacer antes de disponerse a descansar, hasta que comenzara otra misión, lo cual podía ocurrir, como siempre, de un momento a otro. En cuanto a Cari, su posibilidad de diversión, según sabia, estaba más que dictada. Como se lo había ordenado el capitán Tau, debía hacerse cargo de quitar cada residuo de cada rincón de Silver, cada pedazo y fluido viscoso de la abominación a la cual había reventado sin miedo, pero también sin conciencia. Al regresar a los pies de su máquina, oyó a los mecánicos despotricar en voz alta ante lo que tenían delante

-Pero que es esto, con un demonio! Es que ahora están metiendo pilotos cada vez más locos a las escuadras de mechas? El sujeto que hizo esto debe estar completamente desquiciado

-No se preocupe, jefe, yo me encargare de limpiar _mi _desastre. Ya entendí que es lo que no se debe hacer al enfrentarse a una de esas… _cosas _

-Pero que…? es que acaso tu, niña… oh, diablos. Deben estar todos locos…

Tomando una de las mangueras de alta presión y unos cubos de agua con desinfectante, subió por los andamios de sujeción hasta los brazos metálicos del mecha con agilidad asombrosa, tan ligera como una pluma, Ante la mirada un poco divertida de algunos mecánicos que aun quedaban por ahí, comenzó a encargarse de la debacle que había provocado en la coraza delantera y los pistones frontales, no sin antes quitarse el traje de piloto y quedar, sin pudor alguno, en poco más que ropa interior bastante ajustada. Y mojada. Escuchó en la lejanía unos cuantos comentarios poco decorosos, que pasó por alto en aras de terminar cuanto antes el duro trabajo que le había sido asignado. Pasada una media hora, y sintiendo como todos los músculos del cuerpo le ardían por el cansancio de semanas de entrenamiento, vio que por fin la labor estaba terminada. De pronto oyó una voz familiar allá abajo que la llamaba por su callsing. Era el capitán Tau, mirándola desde metros de distancia en la loza de abordaje

-Soldado, ya es suficiente. Creo que ha aprendido la lección, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Lo que hizo fue temerario, irresponsable y de cierta forma, innecesario.

-Si me permite una insubordinación, capitán, no vi que nadie más se fuera en contra de ese bocazas, y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo yo misma, ya que los demás se tardaron mucho, incluso _usted_ que tampoco se movió… oh no, dije eso en voz alta…?

-Ya veo que no solo aquella criatura era un bocazas. Guarde silencio y regrese a sus labores habituales, soldado. Tienen asignadas horas de descanso así que no las desaproveche. Puede retirarse

-Si señor! Lo siento, señor!

-Por cierto…

- Si, señor?

-Es usted bastante buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Debo decir que me… sorprende

Los colores subieron a su rostro de inmediato, y hasta donde entendía, sin explicación alguna. La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de comentarios, menos aun de su oficial a cargo. Juntó las manos tras la espalda, miro al suelo, le dio las gracias y sonrió con un asentimiento casi imperceptible. Dando un respingo, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y corrió a la salida de los hangares, casi huyendo de la escena. Quizás más tarde se pondría a analizar el porqué de su reacción ante las declaraciones del capitán, con quien antes solo había intercambiado un par de palabras, todas dentro del ámbito exclusivamente militar. A saber, los dos líderes de escuadra eran bastante reservados y pocas veces hablaban directamente con alguien, por más que perteneciera a su grupo de combate. Esto, mezclado con el aparente trauma que le había provocado el "incidente bocazas", seguramente había causado esa escapada magistral. Sin mencionar el hecho de que había quedado de manifiesto que ella también era una bocazas. Y la verdad era que bien podía ser una piloto mecha entrenada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, a las criaturas mas peligrosas posibles de imaginar, pero no era capaz de hacer nada ante una situación como esta. Nada de nada

Viéndola correr pasillo afuera, el capitán Tau de la 23º escuadra llamada a si misma _La Tormenta Perfecta, _no pudo sino sentir un profundo interés por el comportamiento de esta niña, tan extraña como aguerrida sobre su máquina Nazzadi. Lo cierto era que había visto movimientos parecidos antes, así de osados y destructivos como lo hecho contra la criatura, pero prefería no fijar sus recuerdos en ello, por tratarse de un pasado oscuro y poco grato de traer de vuelta. Pero había algo más. Tendría que vigilarla de cerca, como era lógico, ya que si ocurriera algo como lo de hoy, seria de su completa responsabilidad. Pero definitivamente no era lo único que tenía que observar. Sumido en sus cavilaciones, volvió por donde había venido y se dispuso a redactar el informe de la misión. Se dijo a si mismo que debía omitir ciertos detalles escabrosos en cuanto a la cabo Rocket, aun cuando su conciencia le dictaba otra cosa. Alejándose por uno de los pasillos, no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro hacia donde ella había corrido, pensando que en realidad había tratado de escapar de algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Podía pasar horas y horas entrenando sobre su mecha, planeando estrategias de batalla y ser, junto con su hermano, uno de los mejores pilotos con que contaba actualmente el ejército NEG, pero lo cierto era que jamás había aprendido a reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones, como por ejemplo, esta. Suponía que como Nazzadi nada los preparaba para ello. Pero si sabia una cosa, lo había visto, no había duda de ello.

Ella definitivamente había sonreído


End file.
